1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable, and more particularly to a cable for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable connector presents as a media used for electrically connecting two electronic devices and transmitting signals therebetween. A conventional cable connector includes a connector part and a cable part connecting with the connector. The connector part has a number of contacts and an insulative housing supporting the contacts. The cable part includes a number of wires for electrically connecting with the contacts. The cable part of the conventional cable connector is cylindrical and the wires are received in a cylindrical insulative coating. Because of the limited receiving space, the wires need to use thin coaxial lines, while the thin coaxial lines cost too much. Besides, because the contacts are arranged in rows, the wires in the cylindrical insulative coating should be exposed outside and arrayed in corresponding rows to solder with the contacts. Thereby it is inconvenient for soldering, and the wires may be contact with each other in the arraying process.
It is desirable to provide an improved cable for solving above problems.